A Champion's Brother
by PainX65
Summary: Cynthia had a brother and this is his story. The younger twin of the champion of Sinnoh going on a journey with his sister throughout Sinnoh and watches her become the champion, he then goes off to find his own dream to achieve.


**A Champion's Brother**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**_

Chapter 1

Two children were sitting in a room they were told to wait in by the grandmother. It was there birthday today as they were also twins.

The female had long blonde hair and grey eyes, her name was Cynthia. The male, Cynthia's younger twin also had messy blonde hair and blue eyes and his name was Naruto.

The two were waiting faithfully for their grandmother Carolina to come in to give them their birthday gift. The two ten year olds were sitting on a couch and decided to watch the TV until their grandmother got back.

"Gengar goes for the Shadow Punch" The announcer said as the ghost Pokemon went for the punch.

"The challenger's Nidorino dodges the attack!" The announcer said again as the purple poison Pokemon jumped back.

The Nidorino then went into to attack with its feet. "Nidorino is using Double Kick!" The excited announcer exclaimed. "What's this? Gengar is countering it with Shadow Claw!"

In the end the person with the Gengar won the match and the winner and the challenger shook each other's hand in a friendly matter.

"Wow that is so awesome" Cynthia said as her twin nodded.

"I can wait till we go on our own Pokemon journey" Naruto said before turning to his sister. "I wonder what our starters would be"

Cynthia turned to him with stars in her eyes. "I hope it's a rare or unusual Pokemon" She said.

"When we go on a journey what are you going to do?" He asked his sister.

"I am going to be the Pokemon champion!" She said as she raised her hands into the air before turning to him. "What about you?"

Naruto rang his hand through his hair. "I don't really know. Champion sounds nice but I guess I just want to travel for now and think what I want to be later"

Cynthia looked at her brother before smiling. "If you plan to become champion then that makes us rivals"

"That's if I chose to follow that path" Naruto said. "Where is grandma anyway?"

Suddenly the door opened to show an old woman came out and smiled at the kids. "Thia, Ruto I'm back"

"Grandma" Both said in unison as they rushed over to their grandmother.

Carolina hugged her grandchildren and smiled at them who smiled back. "I believe you want your present"

Naruto and Cynthia both nod very quickly. Carolina pulled out two Pokeballs and handed one to Cynthia and another to Naruto. "Are…are these?" Cynthia asked as Carolina nodded and both children hugged their grandmother tighter.

"Why don't you see who your partners are?" She asked.

Cynthia held out her Pokeball as a small Pokemon came out of it. The Pokemon was a small, bipedal dragon-like Pokemon that was primarily blue. It has a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. A red underbelly stretches from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw, two horns that resemble jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle, and it as a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back.

This was a Gible, a Dragon Ground type Pokemon.

"A Gible" Cynthia said as she held up the Gible.

"Gi gigi Gible" The Gible said.

Naruto held out his Pokeball as a bipedal, green, reptilian Pokemon vaguely resembling Pachycephalosaurus… whatever that is. It possesses a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thicj, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well, there is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside, and it has stubby, digitless arms and short legs with two toes on each foot.

This was a Bagon, a shiny Bagon in fact and it was a Dragon type Pokemon.

"Hey there Bagon" Naruto said as the small green Pokemon looked at him.

"Ba Bagon" The Bagon said happily.

"So you got a Gible, Cyn?" Naruto asked his sister.

"And you got a Bagon, Naru" Cynthia said.

The two dragon Pokemon looked at each other and smiled. "Gi Gible" The Gible said.

"Bagon Gon Gon" The Bagon said.

"Are you two ready to begin your journey?" Carolina asked as the two children nodded as did they nod.

"Yeah" They both said.

"Well you two better prepare for your journey as you start tomorrow" Carolina said as they both smiled as did their Pokemon.

The next day the two siblings set out on their journey together with their Pokemon.

 _Many Years Later_

A stranger walked up to the champion of Sinnoh who just got her ice cream. " _She has grown up a lot_ " The stranger thought. "I wish to battle you" He said shocking those around them.

"A battle, it has been a while since I had an open challenge" She said.

"He is going to fight the champion?" One onlooker asked.

"He is going to lose" Another said.

Cynthia inwardly sighed at hearing the town's people. This is why people are afraid to battle her now days because of how they talk about the challenger.

"I see these people are quite arrogant" The stranger said loudly mainly to the town's people. "Now I have a meeting to go to soon so this battle will be a one-on-one battle if you don't mind"

"No, no it's quite alright" The champion said. "But before we battle I must ask where are you from you don't look like you're around from these parts"

The stranger chuckled. "That is because I am from Orre" He said as he drew a Pokeball.

Cynthia had a look of shock. The Orre was known as distant land and had no wild Pokemon but thanks to the people there they had started getting wild Pokemon to show up. It was also known as a vast desert with only a few areas of green grass and water from a few oasis and oceans from ports.

It was weird for someone from Orre requesting a one-on-one battle as in Orre their battles are usually double battles, but then again he did say he had a meeting to go to.

Cynthia grabbed one of her Pokeballs and they both sent out their Pokemon. Cynthia sent out her very first Pokemon, Garchomp.

Out of the stranger's Pokeball was a quadruped, dranonic Pokemon with a long, tapering tail. It was a usual green colour with a grey lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are orange markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. It also had two large orange wings.

This was a Salamence.

Cynthia looked at the Salamence as a feeling of nostalgia coursed through her. "You may have the first move" She said.

"Salamence use Dragon Dance" The stranger said as Salamence performed the mystic, powerful dance.

"Garchomp use Dragon Rage" Cynthia said as Garchomp fired a shock wave at the other dragon Pokemon.

"Salamence counter with Dragon Breath" the Stranger told his Pokemon who exhaled a mighty gust as it clashed with the shock wave attack.

"Garchomp now use Dragon Claw" Garchomp went in for the slashing attack.

"Salamence counter with Dragon Tail then Dragon Claw" The Salamence spun around as its tail hit the claw away.

"Now use Crunch on its tail" Cynthia said as the Garchomp bit down on the tail as the Salamence shouted in pain as it slashed the Garchomp with its claw.

"Use Crunch on the neck" The stranger said as the Salamence bit down on the Garchomp's neck.

The stranger smirked. "Now while holding onto its neck use Dragon Pulse and use Dragon Claw to stay on" The Salamence used its claws to dig into the Garchomp.

"Garchomp shake it off!" Cynthia shouted. The Salamence fired a shock wave at the Garchomp before jumping away from it.

"Salamence use Fly" Salamence flew into the sky.

"Garchomp shoot it down with Dragon Rage" The champion said as her Pokemon was shooting shock waves at the flying dragon.

The Salamence dodged the shot projectile before diving towards the Garchomp. "Garchomp use Dragon Rush now" Her Garchomp collided with the Salamence with overwhelming menace.

"Salamence to the skies" Salamence then took of the sky again as Garchomp started shooting at it again. "Salamence use Draco Meteor"

The Salamence summoned comets to rain down from the sky onto the Garchomp who tried to block the attack. A large cloud of smoke could be seen from where the attack landed.

Salamence dived straight into the cloud of smoke and to the trainers and those in the crowd just waited for the cloud to disappear to reveal Salamence in front of its trainer proudly while Garchomp was on the ground defeated.

Cynthia blinked. Whoever this trainer is was very good, she had to admit that she had fun battling the trainer but why did he feel so familiar.

"That was a good battle Cynthia" The stranger said causing the champion to smile.

"You're pretty good yourself" She said. "Are you planning on taking the Sinnoh League?" She asked.

"Nah a bit too busy" He said.

 **Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness OST – Miror B**

Suddenly a man with a big afro walked in as the music played. "Champion" He said getting people to think he was talking to Cynthia but was shocked to see the stranger turn to him.

"Miror B, you're early" He said.

"No, no my tempo is fabulous" He said. "You're the one who is late, but I can see why"

"I'm late? I thought it was in an hour?" He asked as the afro man shook his head.

Cynthia turned to the stranger. "You're the champion of Orre?" She asked as the stranger nodded.

"I am Orre's champion" He said and then pointed to Miror B. "That guy with the afro as you know is Miror B, one of the elite four for Orre" Miror B nodded.

"I guess we better get going huh?" He said as Miror B nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked as he started to leave.

"You already know my name… sis" He said with a smirk as Cynthia's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?" She asked as the known reveal Naruto nodded.

Cynthia was in shock as her brother was the champion of Orre.

 **The next chapter will show what happened during the massive time skip with Naruto and Cynthia's journey in Sinnoh before going solo in Orre. Have a few pairing ideas in mind and will put up a poll for it.**


End file.
